


Lazy Bum

by JessieMWilhelm



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessieMWilhelm/pseuds/JessieMWilhelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A REALLY Short Drabble about Geoff falling asleep on Gavin (not one of my best works, but I figured I'd post it here too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Bum

**Author's Note:**

> Summary:  
> Anonymous asked: “Geovin prompt with Geoff falling asleep on Gavin and he can’t get up!!”
> 
> FANDOM (OPTIONAL):  
> Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter
> 
> SHIP (OPTIONAL):  
> Geovin (Geoff/Gavin)
> 
> WARNING(S):  
> None.
> 
> NOTES:  
> Hey-O, I got myself a prompt! I’ll admit, I’ve never really thought of writing Geovin before, but I’ll give it a shot! My apologies at how short this is as well, but I did my best! TuT Enjoy!
> 
> WORD COUNT:  
> 239

)O(

 

“Geoff, get off me ya Lazy Bum!”

But, of course the older mustached man wasn’t listening as per usual, but this time he wasn’t ignoring Gavin, no, instead he was asleep with his head in Gavin’s lap.

“Geoff,” Gavin whined with a pout, but the man didn’t even move, snoring loudly with his arms wrapped around Gavin at a semi-awkward position that Gavin knew would leave Geoff a little sore in the morning. Gavin also knew however that Geoff slept like the dead and that it was futile for Gavin to even _try_ to get Geoff up like this.

“Geoff,” Gavin whined again, but paused in mid-pout as Geoff nuzzled his head into Gavin’s lap, making the pour brit’s face light up with a light shade of pink. Gavin sighed and managed to move and twist in Geoff’s grip so that Gavin was lying fully on the couch with Geoff on top, all while turning off the TV they were previously watching.

“Lousy Drunk,” Gavin muttered with a fond smile, kissing the top of Geoff’s head, “But, I guess, you’re _my_ Lousy Drunk, aren’t you?”

In the mist of Gavin nodding off to sleep himself, he swore he could’ve heard Geoff mutter some sort of incoherent gibberish, agreeing with Gavin’s words.

And when they awoke in the morning, they found their backs stiff from sleeping on the couch but, they didn’t look all too angry or annoyed about it.

 

)O(

 

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER NOTES:
> 
> Hey-O! My apologies again for this being in short and not updating anything in a while. TuT  
> I've had a serious case of writer's block and other personal things in my life has been going on too, you can't really help with the personal stuff, but let me announce two things to you guys.
> 
> I'm allowing NSFW prompts (really any kinds of prompts or requests at the moment) on my Tumblr page, jessiemw14 same as on here for my username is the url.


End file.
